Outrè
by camillavigne96
Summary: What happens when Alec decided to help Simon out? The answer would be nothing but trouble!
1. Shady Drinks

-0-0-0-

Alec rolled his eyes for what could be the hundredth time, followed by a heavy sigh as he eyed Simon, who was talking to him at the moment.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alec in an annoyed tone.

Simon had called him about an hour ago, asking to meet up for an urgent favor he needed Alec to do. It was his lucky day, because Alec had finished his missions and wasn't in the mood for pulling out vampire's fangs.

"I mean, can you come with me? Please, I may be a vampire, but I'm still new to this entire shadow world ordeal. I don't know what Raphael was thinking by asking me to deliver this to—"

"Enough," Alec sighed, rolling his eyes again. "Why would you ask for me? Why not Jace? Or that best friend of yours?" said Alec whilst folding his hands over his chest.

"I wouldn't ask that duckhea—" Simon paused when Alec narrowed his eyes, daring him to finish the insult intended for his parabatai. He coughed and awkwardly rubbed his nape.

"Anyways, I can already see Clary telling me that this is too risky, and that I should probably go back and give Raphael the finger." Simon finished his rambling and Alec snorted.

"And what makes you think that I would help you?" asked Alec in a bored tone. He wanted to be home that night with his beloved boyfriend, Magnus, who was out on a business with his client in a foreign country with a name that he couldn't pronounce correctly.

"Come on, man! I swear I will stop Jace, or whoever it is, from cockblocking you and Magnus, ever!" said Simon desperately, he needed to deliver the letter to the werewolf pack without getting himself killed.

Luke was out of town for a pack meeting, and the other werewolves were not as tolerant as him and Maia. Luke had asked Maia to go with him, and Simon's chance of not getting mauled by the pissed werewolves was as thin as a sheet of paper. Besides, if he didn't get the task done, Raphael would give him more than just the finger.

Alec scrunched his nose and looked at Simon as if he had grown a second head.

"Seriously? If I remember correctly, you are one of them." said Alec sarcastically. He still remembered that one time Simon had walked in on him being pinned to the wall, shirtless, with Magnus ravishing his neck and him moaning in ecstasy.

Talk about cringe.

"T-That was an accident! I d-didn't know you guys were—ugh..." Simon looked down at his shoes as his face caught fire when he recalled the memory, which he had been trying to pluck out from his mind. That time Raphael was wounded badly from a pack feud, and he didn't have other choice but to look for Magnus. If there's someone Raphael would ever depend on, that would be Magnus. He didn't expect Magnus to be busy getting it on with Alec.

Alec sighed upon seeing the desperation on Simon's face. He usually didn't like Simon enough to be doing him favors. Besides the constant cockblocking, or the trouble he seemed too fond to get into, something about Simon had always made him roll his eyes in annoyance, but Alec wasn't exactly cruel either, so he made up his mind to help him.

"Alright, I'll help you." said Alec with a sigh, which caused Simon's head to immediately shot up as he smiled at Alec widely.

"Really?" he said in relief.

"Really?" Alec made a face and gestured to Simon's mouth.

Simon's eyes widened and he immediately slapped a palm over his mouth to cover his fangs.

"Sorry." he said with a sheepish smile.

Alec shook his head and couldn't suppress a chuckle from escaping his lips, he could see why Magnus feel the need to be responsible for this Night Child. He's just too naïve—in some odd ways—to be a bloodsucking vampire.

"So where are we going?" asked Alec as he fixed the seraph blade tucked on the side of his pants.

"Pandemonium." said Simon and began walking.

"Wait, what?" asked Alec, his eyes widened as he walked next to Simon. "Pandemonium? What happened no the Jade Wolf?"

"I can't risk getting the both of us mauled by a bunch of angry wolves, since Luke wasn't there. So, I agreed to meet the wolf dude somewhere else crowded with more than just werewolves, you know, at least at the Pandemonium people will easily find our bodies after—" Simon instantly shut his mouth when he realized Alec had stopped walking.

Alec pursed his lips and huffed, his hands were itching to smack Simon's head, maybe that would stop his habit of rambling ridiculous ideas out loud.

"You know what? Let's get this over with." said Alec as he started to walk past Simon.

"R-Right." mumbled Simon as he tailed close behind Alec, trying to keep up with his pace as they made their way into the busy night of New York.

-0-0-0-

Alec sighed, in fact, he had lost count of how many times he had sighed while sitting on a bar stool next to Simon, who was talking to a bulky werewolf. He questioned himself as to why he was willing to help this annoying vampire.

"You guys done yet?" said Alec in a loud tone so that his voice could get through the deafening music in the background.

Simon looked to his side at Alec with an apologetic smile and held up a finger, implying that their meeting will finish soon.

Alec rolled his eyes then looked around the night club. There were many Downworlders around them, caught up with their own business. He wished Magnus was there with him, he had a feeling that he could no longer contain his urge to smack Simon's head.

His thoughts were interrupted by a warlock bartender placing three shots of strange colored liquor in front of them. This seemed to catch Simon's attention as well, because he made a face at the shots, and then looked at Alec.

"No thanks." said Simon to the purple-skinned bartender.

"Yeah, no thanks." Alec echoed with a disgruntled face.

"He paid for these." the bartender shrugged and gestured to the werewolf Simon was talking to before walking away to the other stools.

Both Alec and Simon glanced at the werewolf with raised brows, suspicious for his intention.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We came here for a meeting, we don't need to drink." said Simon, pushing the shots away.

"I don't usually say this, but I agree with Simon." Alec nodded in agreement and looked at the werewolf sharply.

The werewolf laughed dryly and took one of the drinks in his hand. He smirked and drained the liquor in one big gulp.

"See? No poison, I'm not dead." he grinned and pushed the remaining shots toward Alec and Simon.

Simon looked at Alec hesitantly, mentally asking him if he should drink it.

Alec huffed impatiently, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Magnus will be arriving soon, and he wanted to be in their home when he arrived. He didn't have time to deal with this anymore.

"Whatever." Alec took a shot and made a face. He hated alcohol, except the martinis Magnus fixed for him occasionally. They were sweet, like Magnus. And Alec loved those.

Simon followed suit and took the remaining shot. He coughed with a disgusted face. Like Alec, he also wanted to get out of there and go back to the manor, being with his sire gave him more sense of security, instead of sitting next to a werewolf about two times bigger than him. Although Alec was there with him, he had the feeling that Alec would leave him to be mauled if he made one false move.

"Can we go now?" asked Alec, this time in an extremely annoyed tone. The drink left a bitter taste in his tongue and that didn't help to ease his urge to leave at all.

The werewolf shrugged when Simon looked at him. "Yeah, I got the letter and your instructions. I'll hand it to Luke when he gets back."

"Right." said Simon with a relieved sigh, but gasped when he no longer saw Alec at the stool. "Wait, Alec!" he rushed over to Alec who had walked away a few seconds ago after the werewolf finished talking.

-0-0-0-

Alec couldn't suppress a yawn by the time he arrived home. He rummaged through his pocket to get his key, but jumped when the front door opened on its own. He sighed in relief, knowing that Magnus was home, although he was disappointed for not being able to welcome his boyfriend when he arrived.

"Alexander." greeted Magnus when Alec entered the loft, hanging his jacket and gear on the coat hanger.

"Hey Mags." Alec beamed upon seeing Magnus. They were only separated for half a day and Alec already missed him.

He strode toward Magnus and kissed him deeply, sighing in content when he felt Magnus' hands wrapped around his broad back to pull him closer.

Magnus made a face after Alec pulled away, "What's that taste?" he said, out of breath from the intense kiss.

Alec frowned at Magnus for a second, then realized what he meant. He shook his head and sighed, gently pulling Magnus into his arms for a hug. He needed to recharge his dose of Magnus.

"A drink." he muttered into Magnus collarbone, inhaling his sweet magical scent that always got him feeling euphoric.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, still not breaking the hug, "You drink?" he asked in amusement.

"I was doing the vampire boy a favor, I took the drink to avoid unnecessary stalling." he mumbled then broke the hug, still holding Magnus in his arms. "I wanted to see you." he added with a sweet smile.

Magnus studied Alec's face for a moment with a smile, he knew he recognized that strange taste from somewhere, but Alec's angelic smile made him pushed the thought aside as he led him toward their bedroom.

"Have I told you that I miss you?" said Magnus with a smile upon entering the bedroom.

"No, you haven't." Alec muttered with a teasing smirk, taking Magnus' hands in his, rubbing his knuckles lovingly.

Magnus let go of one of his hands and snapped his fingers, so they were in their pajama pants now. He took Alec's hand back into his, smiling sweetly as she pulled Alec onto the bed with him.

"Well, I miss you." said Magnus, laying on the bed with Alec next to him. He pulled the covers over their bodies and Alec immediately clung onto him, sighing contently as their arms and legs tangled under the covers.

Alec's smiled drowsily as he hummed, snuggling his face onto the crook of Magnus' neck as his eyes fluttered shut. "I love you." he mumbled sleepily.

"And I you." whispered Magnus, petting Alec's fluffy dark locks lovingly until he drifted into a peaceful slumber. "Sweet dreams, my dear Shadowhunter."

-0-0-0-


	2. What's Happening?

-0-0-0-

Magnus' heavy lids fluttered open and he drowsily noticed the morning sun rays penetrating his golden silk curtains. He blinked for a moment and sighed in content, feeling his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's warm and solid torso.

He leaned up to give Alec a routine morning kiss on his forehead, but he noticed something that made him pause, wide awake in horror.

He was hugging himself.

No, he didn't wrap his hands around his own body, he was snuggling to someone else that looked exactly like him. Too exact, that made his breath hitch in utter confusion.

Wait...

What in the sausage was happening?

'Breathe, Magnus. You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn.' he thought as he blinked faster. He clamped his lips shut, trying to swallow a horrified cry.

Magnus gently untangled himself from the hug and sat up. His eyes widened and he gasped when he noticed a few runes lined across his arms and bare torso. He couldn't bring himself to look at 'Magnus', who laid asleep next to him, as he practically sprinted out of bed toward a large mirror at the corner of his bedroom.

"Holy mother of glitter." he whispered to no one in particular as he touched his own face with a horrified look, no, it wasn't his face but Alec's.

Magnus blinked and tapped his cheeks a bit too hard, thinking that he was still asleep and this was just a ridiculous dream. He squeezed his eyes shut and mentally counted to three before opening his eyes again.

His heart sank upon staring at his reflection on the large mirror. He was looking into the angelic big blue eyes of his boyfriend that he adored so much.

"No... This can't be happening." muttered Magnus as he stared down at his two hands.

Magnus tapped his cheeks some more and pinched himself, but he still looked like Alec on the reflection.

"Mm... Mags..."

His eyes widened in panic as he turned around to look at himself on the bed, sleepily feeling around the bed for someone. He watched as 'Magnus' stopped grabbing aimlessly at the empty spot on the bed and sat up with his eyes still closed, yawning quietly as he stretched his limbs.

"Mags where are youuu..." he pouted adorably whilst rubbing his heavy lids.

"No...no...no..." muttered Magnus in horror.

Don't get him wrong, Magnus did think of himself as an attractive man. Anyone in their right mind would want to wake up to him half naked in bed next to them. Just look at those fine toned abs and strong arms and try not to droll, not to mention his attractive face.

Magnus' trail of thought was interrupted by a loud unmanly squeak emitting from the other him, who had stumbled off the bed, tangled between the covers he unintentionally dragged down with him.

"What...? Y-You...how?!" the other Magnus, or Alec, stuttered breathlessly. His mouth gaped as he clutched the covers tightly.

Magnus sighed out loud and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. He knew something was wrong the moment Alec had kissed him last night. The drink he mentioned wasn't just any random alcohol, it was a potion. He mentally cursed himself for only realizing that.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at Alec, who was still on the floor, seemingly shaken up by the ridiculous event. Magnus didn't blame him, anyone would react like that if their soul were suddenly thrown into someone else's body.

"Alexander..." said Magnus gently as he took a few steps toward him, but paused when Alec looked at him in horror.

Alec cringed upon hearing his full name escaping his own lips, calling out to him. He let his eyes roamed down his current body and his eyes went wide.

He eyed the caramel skin tone and realized that there were no runes on any exposed part of his body. He ripped the covers off of him and eyed the purple neon pajama pants. His eyes were immediately drawn to his perfectly toned abs.

Wait...

No belly button?

"Alexander," called Magnus again in a gentle tone that Alec knew too much who it belonged to, although the voice was different.

"M-Magnus?" whispered Alec, the gears in his brain began to process what was happening and he looked at the other him, or Magnus, no longer with a horrified expression but pure concern.

"Yes. It's me, Alexander." said Magnus as he walked toward Alec, holding one hand out to help him up.

"W-What's happening? I...I...how...you..." he stuttered as he took Magnus' hand and got up.

"Who gave you that drink?"

"What drink?" Alec blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened. "By the Angels..."

Alec's face was flushed red with rage, he mentally noted to give that werewolf a piece of his mind later. He needed to deal with this ridiculous situation for now.

"We should get dressed first, and then we'll talk." said Magnus as he snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Magnus blinked for a moment, then mentally facepalmed himself as the realization dawned on him. He couldn't use his magic. He was in Alec's body.

Alec stared at Magnus wide eyed before processing what was happening. "I guess we should do it without magic?" he offered and Magnus nodded in agreement, sighing heavily as he followed Alec who went to their shared closet.

-0-0-0-

"So you were saying that the werewolf gave you and Sheldon that drink?" said Magnus quietly. "And you just drink it like that?" he added in disbelief.

"Um...yeah, I was uh..." muttered Alec, disappointed in himself for falling for the werewolf's stupid trick. "Look, I was... I just wanted to go home... so I drank it without thinking..."

Magnus remained silent, studying Alec's dejected expression then sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rake his brain for a solution to this whole mess.

"I'm sorry..." murmured Alec as he looked at the tiled floor in defeat, as if it could help him reflect on his actions.

"No, Alexander..." Magnus got up from the foot of their king-sized bed and went toward Alec, who was standing facing him. He took Alec face in his hands gently, dismissing the arduous feeling in the back of his mind for holding his own face with that much affection, because he knew it was Alec. "I don't blame you, it's okay darling." he added, rubbing Alec's cheeks with his thumbs lovingly.

Alec's gaze left the floor and to Magnus', he put his hands over Magnus' gently with a hint of awkwardness for having himself looking at him like that. "How do I fix this...?" he murmured gloomily.

"No, we will fix this. Together." said Magnus with a smile.

Alec couldn't help but beamed, despite the bits of awkwardness creeping in his mind for talking to Magnus who was in his body, Magnus always had his way to bring a smile on Alec's face.

"Thank you." mumbled Alec with a sweet smile.

-0-0-0-

"So, you guys are also... uh..." muttered Simon, his index finger pointed at Magnus, then Alec. The gesture earned him a slap on the hand from his sire.

"Dios..." said Raphael in annoyance. "Don't use my hand to point at people, it's annoying."

Simon immediately withdrew his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor awkwardly. "Sorry..."

Simon had called Magnus and told him that something strange had happened to him and Raphael. Magnus didn't even feel surprised when Simon rambled on and on, trying to explain exactly what happened to them. He just rolled his eyes and told Simon to hand the phone to his sire. He had told Raphael to come over with Simon to the loft so they could fix this whole mess up.

Raphael sighed and looked at Magnus grumpily, "I need explanation, now."

Alec held his hand out in front of Magnus and moved to stand in front of him, "Hey, watch it." he said sternly. "Ask that vampire boy of yours, he got us in this mess."

Raphael narrowed his eyes at Alec then looked to his side to Simon, who was looking at the three of them back and forth, wide eyed.

"W-What? I swear I have no idea!" exclaimed Simon in defense, holding his hands up.

Magnus sighed out loud and gently lowered Alec's hand in front of him. He smiled at Alec when he looked back, signaling him to calm down.

Alec's expression softened and he moved to stand next to Magnus, not before casting a glare at Raphael and Simon. He crossed his arms over his chest as Magnus stepped forward toward the guys.

"Before I explain anything, all of you may sit." said Magnus, gesturing to the couch in front of them as he took a seat at his own blue couch with Alec standing next to him.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at Magnus as he seated himself. "So, what do we do? I don't think I can hold out any longer, being in this body."

Simon blushed and casted a brief glance at Raphael, then looked down, sitting stiff on the couch to avoid any more scolding from his sire.

"That drink was a potion," said Magnus. "A black magic, I might add."

Simon's head shot up and he looked at Magnus, wide eyed. "Black magic? How...I mean if it's black magic, how did that werewolf got his hands on that thing?" he asked in one breath.

"Let's just say that he hates vampires, or you in that matter, enough to spend a lot of money just to play a stupid prank on you." said Magnus, taking a glass of Martini from the coffee table between them. "I've seen warlocks who offered their service with no regard of the consequences of their actions."

"But why me? I mean...they...wait, the guys at Jade Wolf do hate me, except for Luke and Mai—"

"Dios, will you stop that?" Raphael interrupted Simon's rambling with a pinch on his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Don't talk like that with my face, you're ruining my image." he said dryly.

Magnus sighed, looking at the Night Child he had saved a long time ago, questioning himself as to why Raphael's attitude hadn't changed over the past decades. He took a sip from the glass and made a face, it tasted awful on his tongue. He mentally scolded himself for just remembering that Alec liked a special flavor of the Martini, not the one he had on his hands.

Alec rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus held his palm up. "Now, for the solution." he said as he placed the glass on the coffee table.

The three of them immediately looked at Magnus in anticipation and he grinned at Raphael knowingly.

"Wow, it's weird to see 'Alec' making that face." said Simon suddenly while pointing at Magnus, earning death glares from Alec and Raphael. Magnus chuckled, which made Simon held his breath, "And that face." he added, this time Raphael pinched his cheek harder and Alec looked like he was about to smack his head.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." he pleaded whilst rubbing his reddened cheek.

"I have a potion that can cure...this." said Magnus while gesturing to all of them. "But the effect will take at least two to three hours to work." he added then shrugged.

"You have it this whole time?" asked Alec in disbelief, partly relieved for the information.

"Yes, Alexander," said Magnus gently. Alec was about to protest, but he continued, "You told me that Sherwin also drank that shot, so I had to wait to hear from him as well." he added carefully as Alec sighed in defeat.

"It's Simon." muttered Simon, still rubbing his burning cheek. Raphael narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to say another word which made him pout and looked away.

"Right, Simon." Magnus nodded dismissively. "Now, if you're all ready, I'll fetch the potion." he added, looking at Raphael with a knowing smirk.

Raphael rolled his eyes in response and looked away, while Alec and Simon looked at them in question.

-0-0-0-


	3. Define Awkward

-0-0-0-

Not even thirty minutes had passed since Simon and Raphael left Magnus' loft, and the buzzer was ringing like crazy as if it had malfunctioned. Magnus grunted and stalked to the front door.

"Who—"

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Isabelle's voice boomed from the other end as soon as Magnus pressed the intercom's button, making him wince.

"Hey, you Alright man?" it was Jace's voice, he sounded worried.

Magnus sighed and buzzed them in.

Isabelle's heels were clacking loudly as she rushed into the loft, straight to where Magnus stood.

"What happened to you? Simon said you and Magnus are in some kind of weird trouble. Why didn't you tell us?" she said in one breath while taking Magnus' face in her hands, eyeing him closely. Worry was obvious in her pretty face as she turned Magnus' head to the side and lifted his arms one by one, checking for any sign of injury.

"We're alright, dear." Magnus sighed and moved Isabelle's hands away.

Jace cringed and Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him.

Magnus realized what was happening and offered them a small smile. "Well, sort of, and I'm Magnus by the way." he added.

Isabelle and Jace gaped in unison as they stared at Magnus wide eyed.

"What? You sure you okay man?" asked Jace as he stepped forward and put his hands on Magnus' forehead.

"Yeah, what happened? Why are you talking like this, Alec?" Isabelle went to grab Magnus' face again.

"Would you guys be kind enough to refrain from touching my face?" said Magnus dryly as he removed their hands.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, so did Isabelle, but Magnus held his hand up. "Alexander is in the kitchen now, we are cooking dinner."

"What?" said Jace and Isabelle at the same time.

-0-0-0-

"So, you're Alec...and you're Magnus?" asked Isabelle for what could be the hundredth time as she eyed Magnus and Alec, who sat awkwardly on a couch across from her. "This is not a Halloween prank, right?"

"What's a Halloween?" asked Alec, tilting his head to the side.

Jace, who sat on the same couch as Isabelle, looked at them with narrowed eyes. He and Isabelle had come running from the institute after Simon had vaguely informed them about Magnus and Alec's situation.

"It's a mundane holiday Clary told her about." said Jace dryly. "Anyways, how exactly did this happen?" asked Jace with an amused expression, then munched on a chicken he had taken from the kitchen.

They made chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash's. They had been sitting for about an hour after eating, sharing awkward stare to one another as they were contemplating the whole situation. Isabelle was raining both Magnus and Alec with countless question and they had trouble answering the questions in order.

Yes, Magnus and Alec decided to cook the meal manually since Magnus couldn't use his magic as he usually did and Alec didn't exactly know how to work with his magic. On one side, Alec thought it's a good thing that Magnus didn't overuse his magic in things as simple as cooking.

"I got tricked by a werewolf," muttered Alec as he eyed Jace, who seemed to spill some sauce on their coffee table. "Thank the vampire boy for that." he added sarcastically.

"Oh, that potato head!" said Jace with stuffed mouth. Alec made a face at him, but he kept on munching the chicken.

"Simon?" asked Isabelle curiously, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Alec.

"It's—"

"In the past now." said Magnus. He had answered Isabelle's flooding questions enough for the past hour and he felt tired already. "We've taken one of my potions to fix this." he added, gesturing to him and Alec.

"But—"

"And I've sent a fire message to Lucian about that werewolf, he'll take care of him."

Isabelle was about to say something, but her phone rang. She got a text from Clary and sighed after reading it. She looked back at Magnus and Alec apologetically after stuffing the phone in her pocket. "I gotta help Clary with something."

"What about?" Jace's attention immediately left his plate of chicken at the mention of Clary's name.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace, and then turned to look at Magnus and Alec. "I'm sorry, but I gotta run, mom also texted me to run an errand. You guys gonna be okay, right?"

"Don't worry, darling. We're perfectly fine." said Magnus with a smile.

Isabelle chuckled at Magnus. It's funny to hear 'Alec' talked to her in that manner, although it wasn't really him talking. She was a bit hesitant to leave her brother in his current state, but knowing that he was with Magnus, she had nothing to worry about. She knew Magnus would never let her brother get hurt.

"Call us if you guys need anything." said Isabelle with a smile. She stood up then hugged Magnus and Alec in turn.

"And thanks for the food." Jace added as he hugged Magnus, earning a sharp glare from Alec. "Whoops, wrong person. Come here, you." he pulled his parabatai into a bear hug and patted his back.

"I hope this is over soon or it'll be awkward for the both of you. If you know what I mean." said Jace jokingly as he pulled away from the hug.

"I'll have you know that I poisoned your water." Alec rolled his eyes and punched Jace's arm playfully.

"Ouch, that hurts!" the three of them rolled their eyes at Jace's exaggerated reaction.

"Remember to call me later." said Isabelle before making her way to the front door with Jace on her heels.

Magnus sighed when the front door slammed shut. He turned to looked at Alec, who apparently had been staring at him the whole time.

"What?" asked Magnus with a raised brow.

"No, nothing...I'm just thinking about how weird this whole situation is." muttered Alec, rubbing his nape.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" Magnus snorted and Alec tilted his head to the side in question. "I'm thinking about how I really want to kiss you right now, but at the same time thinking how strange it is to be kissing myself."

Alec blushed and looked at the floor, disgruntled. "Let's just wash the dishes. I think Jace dropped crumbs everywhere. I'll vacuum the carpets after washing the dishes then we can probably watch some TV to wait this out?" said Alec, gesturing to him and Magnus.

"Good idea."

-0-0-0-

Alec woke up on the soft silk sheets of their bed. He rubbed his heavy lids and yawned, stretching his limbs. He sat up on the bed with narrowed eyes, studying his surrounding. Magnus wasn't in bed with him and he noted that it was night time by a quick look at the window.

He fell asleep? How did he get on the bed? Where's Magnus?

Alec blinked and quickly got out of bed, his head spun for a moment, causing him to groan out loud. He then remembered what happened earlier today and bolted toward the large mirror in the bedroom.

"Thank the Angels..." he mumbled, rubbing his cheeks in front of the mirror.

He was beyond relieved upon finding out that he had returned into his former state, in his own body instead of Magnus'. It would be impossible for him to go through a day without kissing his beloved, and he refused to kiss 'himself' on the lips in a metaphorical or literal way.

No, kissing Magnus was anything but a bad thing, it was Alec's favorite thing to do. But kissing Magnus, who was in his meat-suit, was something else. Alec found anything or anyone unappealing to be kissed, that included himself, except for Magnus. The Magnus who looked like a heaven-sent gorgeous being he was.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching him. He looked toward the bedroom door and found Magnus leaning against the door frame with a smile.

"Alexander." said Magnus as he walked toward Alec.

Alec interrupted Magnus' little journey by leaping toward him and engulfed him into a crushing hug. He buried his nose into the crook of Magnus' neck and sighed in content.

"Easy, Shadowhunter. I'm not going anywhere." said Magnus between chuckles. His hands immediately went around Alec's broad back to pull him closer.

"Thank Raziel, I thought we...ugh."

"Calm down, darling. We're back now, see?" said Magnus as he gently broke off the hug, looking into Alec's angelic blue eyes with a sweet smile.

Alec exhaled a shaky breath, staring into Magnus' glamoured brown eyes as a smile bloomed on his face. "Yeah, I don't want to think about what would happen if we didn't—"

"Then don't." Magnus interrupted Alec's rambling, smiling as he went to cup Alec's face, rubbing circles on his cheeks gently.

"Yeah..." Alec returned the smile as he placed his palms over Magnus', leaning into his touch.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever before something came up in Alec's mind, he couldn't help but frown.

"What is it, sweet pea?"

Alec snorted at the nickname and shook his head, smiling brightly. "We agreed not to use that one nickname, it's...weird." he mumbled with reddened cheeks.

"Ah, I never said I agreed with that." said Magnus, chuckling as his hands moved from Alec's face to his shoulders. "Now, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing important, really," he muttered and gently clasped Magnus' hands in his, rubbing small circles on his knuckles. "I was just wondering how that banana of a potion works."

Magnus raised a brow and grinned playfully, "The potion swapped its user's soul with the first person they make a first 'physical' contact with." he stated between chuckles.

"Physical contact?"

"Yeah, and by that, I mean kissing." Magnus added as Alec's face flushed red and he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

Alec looked up to meet Magnus' eyes and bit his lip before suddenly taking Magnus' face in his hands and kissed him.

Magnus' eyes widened for a split second before he wrapped his arms around Alec's back, smiling into the kiss.

"I see that coming from a mile away." said Magnus breathlessly after they had pulled away.

Alec chuckled at Magnus' statement, but suddenly froze where he stood.

"What is it, Alexander?" asked Magnus, concerned for Alec's horrified expression. He took Alec's face in his hands, checking his temperature in case the potion had an after effect on him.

"So...t-that means...those vampires..." he mumbled under his breath in disbelief.

Magnus sighed in relief when he knew Alec's horrified expression had nothing to do with the potion. He looked at Alec, who still froze in place as he stared at the carpet as if there was a pool of blood on it. Magnus pursed his lips, holding back from laughing at Alec's sudden realization, mainly because of the funny face he was making.

"Yeah, they a—"

"Whaaat was thaaaat? I can't hear youuuu." said Alec suddenly, looking up at the chandelier above them as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Magnus bit his lip harder, ready to burst out laughing anytime soon.

"They—"

"That's too much information I don't need to know about, and I'm planning to unhear that." said Alec in one breath as he clasped Magnus' hands in his. "I can do that, right?"

Magnus couldn't hold back anymore and threw his head back, laughing a lovely laugh that caused Alec to smile sweetly as he started to laugh himself.

"Now kiss me, you fool." said Magnus with a sweet smile as his laughter stopped.

Alec gently cupped Magnus' face as they smiled at each other before leaning down to kiss him deeply with all the love in his heart.

"I love you." mumbled Alec as he leaned his forehead against Magnus', circling his long arms around Magnus' slender hips.

"And I love you." Magnus replied with the sweetest smile that could melt Alec's heart within a millisecond as he wrapped his hands around Alec's neck, leaning to nuzzle Alec's cheek lovingly. "Never take any drink from strangers again, okay?"

"Alright, dad."

THE END

A/N:

Excuse any grammatical mistake, or the long ass narration. Hope you don't fall asleep reading this.

p.s. this fanfic was written for a malec freaky friday contest on wattpad.


End file.
